


Wedding receptions and a wake

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Aaron hated being a waiterRobert hated these kind of venues





	1. First wedding

Aaron really didn’t know how he got here. Well he knew how he ‘got’ here. But ‘here’? Panting in a small office at a wedding in a small hotel. With a blond head of hair in one fist a mouth sucking a bruise to his neck and frantically trying to undo another man’s pants with his other. All the while with his own dick taken care of in the other man’s hand.

It had been one of the usual wedding receptions with the same kind of snotty stuck up guests. And well he was a waiter, not a man servant. When he had started to help Vic out with her catering business a couple of months ago, he hadn’t expected to be working every weekend. But the business took off and she paid him well.

As he had been minding his own, walking down a hallway after visiting the gent’s he’d heard soft steps moving towards him in a hurry. He’d seen the blonde before he was spotted himself. He had seen him during dinner too, not serving his table, but no one could have missed the beautiful blonde man who now looked somewhat distressed.

“I need to hide for a while” the man had said, and Aaron, seeing the office where they had been allowed to keep their stuff pointed to that door, and unlocked it with his key card. That’s how they ‘got’ here. How he got ‘here’ he still couldn’t grasp. But he wasn’t complaining as he finally undid the other man’s pants and their lips were crushed together again. With a shudder, he came in the blonde man’s hand.

He didn’t waste any time before he got on his knees.

Robert didn’t know how this happened, but he wasn’t complaining. He was sucking a bruise into a beautiful man’s neck. A man who was busy trying to pry the pants of his suit off. While moaning beautifully in his ear. His own hands full of the man’s dick.

Well he knew how he got here. He had joined his fiancée to one of these dead boring events. One of her ‘friends’ were tying the knot. He had spotted her sister when he entered the room then he’d spotted his own. Luckily, she seemed to just check something with one of the waiters. A drop dead gorgeous one. Anyway, he had no intention to speak with any of them. The first because he’d done enough talking a couple of weeks ago when he was trying to break it off with her, still ending up spending a couple of hours in her room, doing things he really shouldn’t. During the reception of his engagement. The second because he wasn’t ready, being estranged for nine years was a good enough reason.

When dinner was over, him quite disappointed that he hadn’t been served by the gorgeous waiter, he left for the gent’s. As soon as he stood up, he saw the determined look in his fiancées sister’s eyes as she also stood up. He hurried outside and down the corridor he spotted ‘gorgeous waiter’ calmly walking towards him. He moved quickly getting closer to him “I need to hide for a while” he told him. The other man seemed to understand and showed him into a small office immediately.

As he entered, he had pulled ‘gorgeous waiter’ with him and locked the door behind them. They had heard a voice calling for him softly before their eyes had met and well.

Their lips crushed together again and he could feel ‘gorgeous waiter’ come in his hand with a shudder. Before he could do anything else he felt the man’s mouth taking him in, sucking him down. He threw his head back and groaned with pleasure. If all weddings were like this, maybe he wasn’t wrong planning one of his own. He got distracted from his thoughts as the man in front of him swallowed around him. Panting and coming, seeing it go down the other man’s throat made him moan in pleasure.

A knock on the door and a soft voice interrupted the afterglow. Aaron pulled his pants on and adjusted his clothes. The blonde man kissed him, it was a filthy kiss. Aaron laughed at him as he could see that the man didn’t pull up his pants before he went to the mirror and checked his hair. Aaron left the office and went back to the dining room to serve desserts. A while later he could see the blonde man sneaking back into the room. Bending down, kissing a brunette lady on the mouth before sitting himself down. Blondie seemed to be a lady’s man.


	2. Second Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron still hates being a waiter  
> Robert is warming up to these kind of venues

Next reception he served at was as boring as usual. Since it was a Bank holiday, it was held on a Friday. He knew they were booked both Saturday, a wedding, and Sunday, a christening.

Tonight, anyway he had the very doubtful pleasure of serving at the head table. Bridezilla was not happy with anything, well until she was drunk, half way into the main course. Then she was happy with everything. Even trying to make passes at Aaron, feeling him up and suggesting they’d meet up in her room. The husband wasn’t happy. He told Vic who put the hired waiter on the head table instead. Vic was a good friend. After the last reception, she had told him that for a short moment she had thought she’d seen her brother Robert among the guests. Aaron had shrugged, the woman looking for the beautiful blonde man had called for “Rob” it was surely a coincidence.

He looked around, the crowd here were older than last weekend. Except the bride, who seemed his own age. Vic had promised him an early night, in exchange for staying over at the hotel they were booked into for the wedding the next evening, being the same place as the reception after the christening. He exhaled and started serving desserts before heading home, to a quiet night above the busy pub.

In the car with Vic the next day he wished the weekend was over so he could return to the quiet of the garage and getting his hands on a motor instead. He closed his eyes and brought back the sight of the blonde man he’d met the previous weekend.

Robert was dressing for the wedding. He’d spoken to the hotel earlier this morning checking what caterer the venture used. He was cheered up when he realised it was his sister’s business and the chance that ‘gorgeous waiter’ would attend. He was hoping for at least a repeat performance. He leaned back, closed his eyes and imagined the dark-haired man on his knees in front of him. He got hard and thought about doing something about it. His thoughts were interrupted by his fiancée entering the room.

The first thing Robert saw when he got to the hotel, was ‘gorgeous waiter’. He smirked to himself. He adjusted his tie and fixed his hair in the rear-view mirror. He would try to make the best of this. He stood up and walked in to the hotel.

Aaron saw the blonde beauty as he stepped out of his car. He smiled to himself. This event may not be as boring as yesterdays. He smiled and continued to greet the guests with champagne. The blonde man had the brunette he’d kissed at the last reception at his arm. He smirked at Aaron as he grabbed the offered glass.

An hour later and well in to serving the main course Aaron felt a hand on his thigh and looked in the direction it came from. Intending to slap it away. Seeing the owner of the hand, and what it was doing, sneaking a key card down his pocket, touching him quite intimately, he smirked and continued serving. He had the luck to serve at the blonde man’s table. And now he was obviously invited to some kind of party.

‘Gorgeous waiter’ had been serving champagne at the entrance when Robert arrived and then served at his table. He’d feasted on just looking for a while, until he decided to sneak the key card to his room into the other man’s pocket. As he did he could feel him getting hard, and took a moment to feel him up. When he was served his meal he tried to catch the eye of the waiter, “half an hour” he murmured. The waiter nodded.

Before the toasts started Robert excused himself and made his way to the room he met up with the other man by the elevators. They stood beside each other in the lobby, ignoring each other. As soon as the doors to the elevator shut behind them he grabbed ‘gorgeous waiter’ and slammed him to the mirrored wall.

Aaron felt himself being manhandled and pushed into the mirrored wall. He leant forward and let his lips meet up with the blonde man’s. His hands seemed to have a life of their own as they worked themselves up to the neck and trying to reach for the head of hair before the elevator stopped. They stumbled out towards the room and Aaron pushed the blonde beauty against the door and kissed him fiercely at the same time he tried to grab the key card out of his own pocket. He couldn’t concentrate enough to get it out. It was seconds before he could feel a hand in his pocket, taking the card out and opening the door.

It took seconds before his hands started on the other man’s tie. He ripped it off, and continued on the buttons below. Crushing his lips on the blonde man’s. He suddenly realised that he himself was naked. He hadn’t even finished the other man’s shirt. “Wow, your fast” he muttered, as they both continued with blondies clothes.

Robert was in heaven. He undressed ‘gorgeous waiter’ quickly as they both were occupied with kissing. He was even more gorgeous without clothes. He helped him with his own clothes. Before pushing the other man down on the bed, devouring him. Before soon the other man started moaning out loud and Robert decided it was time to take out the lube and condoms. He groaned and locked lips again, before he reached down to work the other man open.

Aaron was slabbed across the blonde man’s body, both of them sated and sweaty. No time to enjoy the afterglow though Aaron had to go back to work. “I stay at the hotel, if you want to repeat this” he offered and told the blonde man his room number. “Looking forward to it” the man smirked.


	3. Third Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron still hates to be a waiter  
> Robert is looking forward to the next venue.

Aaron didn’t expect to meet the blonde again. It had been fun, but they hadn’t even exchanged names. They had spent a very interesting, intensive and exhausting night together. The blonde hadn’t left his room until just before breakfast, murmuring something about sleeping pills. It had been a few of weeks ago. He had a weekend off since and a couple of weddings, a christening and a wake since. No one interesting on either.

Roberts weeks had dragged on. He’d found himself wondering if he’d see ‘gorgeous waiter’ again. And what he’d do if he did. He smirked, the night had been well worth it. He had to pretend to have a bad hangover the next day, to get some rest. And since then he had some weird dreams. He didn’t expect to meet the waiter again.

Next time they met was on one of Robert’s colleague’s weddings. Robert had been invited last minute, and he was looking forward to the event. He knew that his sister, who he would try to avoid again, was catering the event. He prayed that ‘gorgeous waiter’ had a shift, and that they would get the opportunity for a getaway together. As he got closer to the event his hopes raised. He asked himself why it mattered. It was just a bit of fun, before his own wedding. He’d stay faithful after that.

Aaron smirked as he was pouring Cava in flutes for the two hired waiters to serve. He saw his blonde outside walking in. No brunette on his arm this time. Well, this wasn’t a hotel, it was a party room for hire in the back of a pub. Vic had to use the pub kitchen to make her food. It was a smaller party then they’d had the last couple of months. Aaron was going to enjoy this. He went out to the lobby, bringing a tray with glasses. Heading straight for the blonde.

Robert entered the room, and saw ‘gorgeous waiter’ heading his way. He smirked and went up towards him. It took about four steps inside, before he was caught by his sister. “Robert” he could hear a woman’s voice. He turned around and saw Vic heading for him. There was no escape. He turned and saw the waiter turn away, offering his drinks to some of the other guests.

He felt unlucky as his waiter was serving one of the other tables. And every time he got away from the room, his sister was on him. He couldn’t get away. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed the hug and the talk he had with his sister. But he had to promise her an invite for dinner at his house so she could meet his fiancée. He had cringed at the thought, but agreed. She’d seemed so happy to see him, and he’d really missed her. As the night progressed he tried to catch the eye of ‘gorgeous waiter” but failed every time. Like he avoided him. Now he’d been gone for a while, he left the room, to see if he could find him. His sister caught him again.

Aaron was changing clothes. He was soon going home. He had the early shift and helped set up the venue. He was indecisive and he didn’t really know how to feel about his blond man being Robert Sugden. Vic’s estranged brother, and renowned philanderer in the village they came from. He was beautiful like no one else. He was exciting, really good in bed and well on a desk, pushed up to a wall and not to mention in the shower. He was also taken, so whatever this was, it wasn’t leading anywhere. Aaron decided to go with the flow.

As he left the pub’s staff room, he saw the blonde man, Robert, he had to get used to thinking about him as Robert, talking to his sister. Aaron caught his eye and nodded towards the entrance. He walked past them and waved goodbye to Vic.

Robert took his time before following Aaron outside. He went around the corner of the place, and was pushed up against the wall. He felt lips crush against his own before he had a chance to react. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it. As he had to part with ‘gorgeous waiter’ to catch his breath he tried to concentrate on a question that had been on his mind since he’d met Vic. As he felt a hand down his suit pants and the zip going down. He could hardly remember how to breath as his waiter knelt down and nuzzled into his underwear. As the other man pulled down said underwear and licked his hard on before swallowing him down sucking like his life depended on it, Robert put a hand in his mouth to stay quiet, since they were literary twenty feet from the entrance.

Aaron smirked as he drove home. As Robert had come in his mouth, he had swallowed, tucked the man in, zipped him up. Got up from his position on his knees, and left before the other man had realised what had happened. He could see him looking at the car leaving, when he checked his rear-view mirror.


	4. Fourth wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron think’s this wedding has its perks  
> Robert is definitely fine with events like these

It was a summer with many weddings for Robert and his fiancée. He had hated the prospect, before. Now, like a teen ager he was looking forward to the next one. The one next to that one. Not so much. It was his own. He was undeniably getting cold feet. Not that he didn’t love his life, or his future wife. He was starting to question it. If he could be this into a man he didn’t even know the name of, how would he be able to stay faithful to his fiancée. And if he wasn’t faithful, what was the point of marriage.

By the time they came up to the hotel. He saw the catering truck outside and realised that he hadn’t checked out who catered. It proved not to be his sister. He almost groaned out loud. He parked his car and helped his fiancée out of the car. She was wearing high heels, and a skin-tight dress. She was beautiful. He admired her, and kissed her before he escorted her inside.

The first thing he saw when he entered the lobby was ‘gorgeous waiter’ with his sister on the arm. They hadn’t attended the ceremony, but Robert was sure they were guests as his sister was wearing a beautiful dress. The man on her arm was dressed up in a regular suit, and even more gorgeous. His breath hitched as he saw him. He wondered if he’d been cheating with his sister’s boyfriend. He felt kind of bad in that case. It wasn’t the same as when he was a teenager cheating with his brother’s fiancée, the night before the wedding, but still. Vic would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself.

As she saw him, she pulled the waiter’s arm, and walked towards them. She smiled at Robert and introduced the other man as her friend Aaron. The man now named, smiled at them and shook their hands. “I’ve seen you around, when I helped Vic out” he said with a wink and a smile. Robert smiled back and his fiancée seemed to take a shine to Aaron. She was smiling and asking him all kinds of questions. Robert tried to seem indifferent as he listened to Aarons answers. He learned more about the man this way, than he had on all their previous encounters put together.

Aaron was uncomfortable. He had not expected to meet the blonde man here. It was a friend of Vic’s getting married. He felt good until he spotted Robert entering the room. On previous occasions he had worked and that had made him feel somehow comfortable. As an equal, a guest. He didn’t really know how to behave. Him and Vic had a room together, two single beds. They had agreed that it would do for a night. They knew each other and was comfortable enough for it to work. Now he regretted his decision. When Robert’s fiancée started to ask him questions, he felt even more uncomfortable. When he answered the question about his regular job, her approach changed, and he could feel her looking down her nose at him. He was very relieved when Vic realised how uncomfortable he really was, and saved him. Even if it took a couple of minutes.

They were seated together and Vic’s easy chatter made Aaron feel more comfortable. Robert asking about his work in the garage, what had made his fiancée look down on Aaron, seemed to impress Robert, that also helped ease his unease. In no time, they were chatting away about cars, cars in general, and when the food came, Roberts cars in particular. Aaron found that they had a lot in common and that he didn’t hate being a guest at this wedding. He could hear Vic being invited by the fiancée to Robert’s wedding. Now Robert looked uncomfortable.

Robert enjoyed his company at the table. Vic seemed to have a good time, and he himself enjoyed talking and getting to know Aaron. He felt uncomfortable when his fiancée invited Vic for their wedding in a couple of weeks. He figured she’d bring Aaron and dreaded some kind of replay of his engagement party. Realizing that it was going to be very different from that night, he couldn’t see himself able break anything of with Aaron.

When the dinner was over, and the bar opened. Robert and Aaron sat down at a table with a pint each. Vic was dancing away on the dancefloor and Robert was having a really good time. It didn’t take them long to sneak off to Vic and Aaron’s room. Robert reached out and put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door and pounced on Aaron. Lips crushing, they were soon ripping each other’s clothes. He was pushing the other man down on the bed. Trying to get into his pants. He could feel Aaron through the pants of his suit. He remembered their last encounter and it felt more urgent as he finally found the zipper and unzipped the annoying pants and ripped them off, bringing the briefs down with them. Letting them stay around the other man’s feet, before he moved down his body and devoured him.

Aaron thought he was going to die of the pleasure Robert brought him. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t remember how to breath, or be quiet at all. He screamed out his pleasure, not even so coherent that he was hoping no one heard, just enjoying. Robert seemed to relish the sound from him, and sucked him down, again and again, licking his slit, and playing with his balls. Robert’s mouth was his universe. As he came he felt like he did die, and go to heaven. Pure bliss filled his mind. He took a couple of breaths before he crashed his lips to Robert’s and then he he went down on him returning the favour.

They were back down at their table, what was left of their pints was off. Robert bought them new ones. As they sat down they tried to look inconspicuous. According to Vic, later as the inquisition started, they were quite obvious. That, and she’d heard them through the door.


	5. The Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s last gig as a waiter   
> Roberts last venue before his own wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this from my phone hope it's readable...

Aaron was exhausted, he had spoken to Vic, he could help when she didn’t have anyone else, but as the wedding season calmed down, he wanted out. He had worked enough and really needed the rest. His mum had been on his case, and spoken to Vic too. He’d promised to do this last gig. A wake. It would be held outside Leeds in a little village he’d never heard of before. As he dressed up for the last time he looked at himself in the mirror. The only thing he regretted was missing the chance of meeting Robert. Still, he knew there could be nothing between them. 

They drove up in Vic’s van. The hotel was luxurious. Vic punched him in the arm, as the hosts had paid for a double room each “Jackpot” she giggled. “Did I tell you there is a spa, I booked a massage for tomorrow”. Aaron smiled at her. He was really happy she’d enjoy herself. And for a last gig, this wasn’t that bad. He only wished Robert would be there, but the odds weren’t high as he’d been told by Vic that her brother would be getting married next weekend. 

Robert was mad. He didn’t want to go to some old geezer’s wake. He hadn’t known the man, and he wasn’t interested in meeting neither relatives or friends of the old bloke. He knew it was too far away for Vic’s business, which meant no chance to meet Aaron. His own wedding was getting closer. His cold feet was getting colder. But he was still determined to go through with it. He wouldn’t want to give up the lifestyle he’d worked so hard for. 

The first thing he saw as he drove the car up to the hotel, was Vic’s van, smirked to himself. “Sis, is here” he told his fiancée. She nodded. They had booked a room so they checked in and went up to dress for the occasion. Robert with a sudden urge to look really nice. He took a shower to the loud complaints of his fiancée, but she was happy when he was done. “You look amazing” she said and smiled at him, “I just want to rip your clothes off, but we’re late” she continued. He smiled at her, and really, truly wished that he’d made the effort for her sake. He hadn’t. 

When they entered the room, the wake was held in, he let his eyes roam the room and spotted Aaron by the buffet looking sombre, before he saw anything else. Their eyes met and Robert felt his body start to tingle in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a teen. He could feel a smile spread on his face before he could stop it. His eyes fixed on Aaron. Something suddenly moved into his sight. He focused on it. Vic stood in front of him. Looking at him with humour in her eyes. He tried to focus on her as she spoke, more to than with, him. Realising he hadn’t heard a word she said he excused himself for the gent’s. 

He looked himself in the mirror and splashed some water in his face. When he looked up again he saw another reflection. “So, what?” he asked he reflection of this sister. “You and Aaron?” she asked. He shrugged noncommittally “what do you mean, me and Aaron?” he tried, as her only answer was a raised brow he shrugged again. “Are you gay?” the blunt question surprised him. He shook his head meeting her eyes in the mirror. She snickered at him. “So, this thing with Aaron, is completely platonic? Only I saw the ‘do not disturb’ sign on his door the last wedding, and I was outside, so I heard you, I know!” she pointed her index finger hard at his chest. He knew it was going to bruise. He blushed and didn’t answer. She just looked at him with a grin on her face as he left doing his best to ignore her. 

He tried to stay with his fiancée the rest of the night. Ignoring the looks from Vic. He didn’t look at Aaron. Or at least he tried. He found himself glancing over. Checking him out. Trying to avoid his fiancée. It took all he had to keep concentration enough to answer her when she turned to him with questions, as she found the man sitting next to them intriguing. The more she got into the conversation with the older man beside her, the more his attention turned to Aaron. He had some problems, it seemed, with another guest. 

Aaron was being chatted up by an older man. He tried to avoid him, and his hands. Robert had met his eyes when he first entered the room, then ignored him all night. Not that he had expected anything else when he realised that Vic had had ‘the talk’ with him. He counted on an early night. The older man was relentless. He just wanted to escape before he decked him. He wondered if someone had put a sign on his back saying, ‘gay and up for it’? God, he hoped not. As he looked up again, his eyes met Robert’s for the first time during the evening. He was walking around serving drinks, the older man still following, still trying to feel him up. He was annoyed and just wanted to leave for solitude in his room. 

Vic finally took pity on him and relieved him of the tray and told him he could leave for the evening. Aaron went straight up to his room, raided the minibar and lay down on his back on the bed. He must have dozed off because he woke up, having not touched the drinks, by somebody knocking softly on the door. “Mmh” he offered. “Aaron, open up?” he heard Robert’s voice from the other side. He hesitated for about two seconds before he sat up on the bed and moved towards the door, letting the blonde man in. 

It took them less than 30 seconds before they were nude on the bed eating each other’s faces. Kissing fiercely. Bodies rubbing against each other. Robert was in heaven. He didn’t remember ever being this aroused, he was so hard it almost hurt. Especially not this aroused with someone he had had before. He wondered what was so special about Aaron that he wanted him more, and more, every time he had him. 

Then he stopped thinking and got caught up in the moment. Kissing and touching every part of Aaron he could reach. Wanting to feel Aaron’s hands all over himself. As Aaron climbed on top of him and held him down he closed his eyes. With a laugh he surrendered, and tried to keep still. Aaron let his lips go and looked down at him with a smirk before he climbed of, of him, of the bed and left to go into the bathroom. 

Robert inhaled deeply, before he exhaled and followed the other man to the bathroom. Before he even came up to the door properly, they met in the doorway. Aaron was smirking at him, “in a hurry?” he asked. Condoms and lube in his hands. Robert looked down to his hands, smiled happily and walked backwards until his legs hit the bed. He lay down and parted his legs, “my turn?” he asked. 

Aaron looked at the beautiful body splayed on the bed in front of him, just for him. Touched it softly and nodded. Not remembering how to talk. Not knowing what to say. Aaron spread lube on his fingers, he saw the other man stroke himself a couple of times, meeting the other man’s eyes, he was panting heavily. It felt good knowing he was the one who made Robert pant like this. That they wanted each other as much as the other one. 

He moved his fingers down Robert’s body and wished for the night to never end. As he moved his lubed up fingers closer he knew that at some point soon, Robert would have to leave and he would be alone again. He pushed the thought away, as he pushed his first finger into Robert. He moaned and heard an echo from the blonde man in his hands. 

They had forgot both time and space as someone knocked hard on their door a couple of hours later. Vic was shouting whispers through the door. Aaron was totally caught up in soft kisses and afterglow when the noise she made eventually reached his numb brains. He looked at the door accusingly and tried to answer “Mmh?” he asked. “Let me in” Vic demanded from the other side of the door. “Why” he asked confused. He looked at Robert in panic. “Well, because Robert’s fiancée has figured out where Robert is, and she is on her way here now” Vic tried to explain through the door in a hushed, hurried voice. Robert looked at him with no sign of panic, and just sneered. Aaron rose from the bed, and went to the door and opened it just a tad. 

Vic tried to make her smile soft, as her eyes met Aaron’s. “I just want to protect you” she said “I’ll close my eyes, I don’t want to see, just help” she continued. Aaron nodded and let her in. He closed the door behind her, and she kept her promise. It took about three minutes, three minutes of very awkward silence in the room before there was another knock. A loud and impatient knock. A woman yelling through the door. “Come out, I know you’re in there”. Vic took that as her cue “showtime” she whispered. She ruffled her hair, opened her blouse and rubbed her hands across her face, ruining her make-up. Then she opened the door with a questioning look. 

Robert and Aaron laid back on the bed and watched Vic’s show from behind her. She was brilliant. Aaron knew he could never thank her enough. He realised she was probably saving his skin as much as his, and Robert’s, reputation. As she closed the door in front of the fuming, but quite confused woman, she turned to them. They’d had time to cover themselves up. “You have to decide where to go from here” she said. 

As Vic went in to the bathroom to clean the smudged make-up off her face, she sighed heavily and grumbled at them as she re-entered the room. Before she even left the room, they’d started making out on the bed. They didn’t notice her, going through the room, leaving. As she did, she hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door with a smirk. 

*** 

Two months later she still sighed and grumbled, as she walked in on them making out on her couch. “Can you two get a room, or whatever, I just don’t want to run into you two sucking face or other things all the time” she blushed as she grumbled. Quite happy though with the result. The moment she saw Robert with his former fiancée, she had thought that Robert made a mistake. She had been a stuck-up cow. Aaron on the other hand. Aaron deserved some happiness.


End file.
